


Anger Management

by Yashitsu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, bottom Elias, only on Tim's part though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashitsu/pseuds/Yashitsu
Summary: Elias offers Tim something more productive to do with his rage.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect my boundaries by not reading this fic if you are under 18.

“Excuse me?” Tim says.

“I asked if I could perhaps provide you with an outlet for your anger,” Elias repeats, voice steady, as if this is a normal thing to suggest. As if propositioning your employee is a reasonable reaction to having said employee yell at you to kill him. And maybe Tim has gone as crazy as the rest of this place, because something deep down inside him wants to say yes, and he can’t think of any good reason to say no, besides pride and decency and a hundred other things that stopped mattering long ago.

“If you think offering yourself up to me is going to pacify me, going to make me willing to play whatever games you spend your time in this office dreaming up, you’re dead wrong,” Tim says, moving towards Elias as he speaks, closing in on him. The older man doesn’t so much as flinch. “But sure. Let’s see if you’re any good as an _outlet_. Might find a use for you yet.” Tim leans in and kisses Elias, hard, clutching tightly at the strands of Elias’ hair. Elias lets Tim take the lead, opening his mouth with an almost irritating passiveness. No, not almost irritating. Completely irritating. Everything about the man is irritating. He’s still got that damn smirk on his face when Tim pulls away, so he kisses him again. He’ll see how smug Elias can manage to look when he’s laid out over his own desk with Tim’s cock buried in him. Elias gasps a tiny bit into Tim’s mouth. That’s a little better. Only a little though.

Elias lets Tim lead them over to Elias’ desk. For a moment, Tim considers which way he wants Elias to face. He thinks about it, about how Elias would look in the grip of pleasure, losing control of his expression, that smirk long forgotten. It’s a nice idea. But for now, Elias still has the usual smug look on his face and Tim is beyond sick of it, so he spins Elias around and bends him over his own desk. Tim gets to work on the other man’s clothes immediately. It’s not so much that he wants to see Elias naked as that he wants to take full advantage of what has been offered to him, and beyond that, he wants Elias to feel _vulnerable_ for once. He’s spent all this time sat up here in this pretentious office, looking down at his employees as if nothing could touch him. Well, now Tim is touching him. How’s that, boss? Did you _see_ that one coming?

Tim makes quick work of Elias’ shirt and tie. He’s careless with Elias’ clothing and a petty part of him hopes he’ll pop off a button or something. God knows Elias’ shirts would probably cost Tim a month’s salary. Christ, he’s not even being _paid_ all that well to be stuck in a goddamn haunted library that’s infested with monsters. Tim pulls down Elias’ trousers and knickers at once with significantly more force than necessary. Elias casually steps out of them before spreading his legs obscenely wide.

“Seriously? You’re half hard already?” Tim scoffs. “I’ve hardly even touched you. How long has it been?” Elias doesn’t answer him, instead saying,

“The lube is in the second drawer on the right.”

“Of course you’re prepared for this,” Tim mutters. Sure enough, the drawer does contain lube. And condoms. And a ball gag. Fuck’s sake, how often does Elias do this? Tim slicks his fingers and carelessly shoves one into Elias. He’s not interested in doing anything but preparing him, stretching him with ruthless, practiced efficiency. He could easily make this feel good for Elias, but for once, this isn’t about what Elias wants. And yet, when he pushes a second finger into him, too soon for it to not be at least a bit painful, Tim notices the way Elias’ breath hitches and his hands tighten atop the desk. Tim barks out a short, mean laugh. “Really, boss? That’s all it takes?” Tim curls his fingers and Elias jolts a little. “I would’ve thought someone your age wouldn’t be acting like some blushing virgin. Do you need me to slow down?” He mocks. Elias glances back at him and, much to Tim’s annoyance, he’s still smirking.

“Not at all. Can’t a man enjoy himself?” Tim scowls back at him, and there’s a dark, furious part of him that doesn’t want Elias to enjoy this, that really, genuinely wants to hurt him. Tim is far past the point of caring, though. If he’s becoming some sort of monster, well, he’ll fit right in here, won’t he? Tim doesn’t say anything as he pulls his fingers out, strokes himself to full hardness, and puts a condom on. Elias waits patiently atop his own desk, not moving, seeming almost relaxed. That just makes Tim angrier. He’s so damn tired of Elias being calm and unaffected. Tim grabs Elias by the hip and thrusts into him all at once. That gets a reaction, a little, choked sound that Elias bites down on before it can get all the way out. Tim keeps driving into him mercilessly, and to his elation, Elias can’t quite keep quiet. He’s not loud either, just breathing hard and letting out little gasps, but it’s something. Elias moves his arm so he can cover his mouth, but Tim doesn’t let him, grabbing him by the wrist and pinning it down.

“Oh, no, boss, I want to hear everything. ‘Course, there’s always that gag in your desk if you’re really worried,” Tim says. Elias actually fucking _whimpers_. Tim grins wildly. “Is that what you need then? I get it. All this bravado, expensive suit, fancy office, when really you just need someone to take charge. How many people have seen you like this? Am I the last one to get around to this too? Half the Institute’s probably had you over this desk, am I right?” Elias shakes his head no. “Really? I’m not sure I believe you. You’re sure that’s not why you’re having a ‘meeting’ with someone in here every other day? It _should_ be. You’d be a damn sight more useful that way.” Elias is really starting to lose control of his voice now, and it’s so fucking satisfying. “Hell, maybe you’d be less of an insufferable arse if you got a cock in you often enough.” Tim gets an idea. “You know what? Turn over. I want to see you.”

Elias does so without protest, Tim slipping out of him to allow it. He’s glad he did, or the sight might have been too much for him to last. Elias looks positively disheveled, flushed down to his chest, hair in disarray. When Tim pushes back into him without warning, he actually moans. It occurs to Tim that he’s never seen Elias’ eyes look so unfocused. Tim decides to do something rather cruel. He grabs Elias’ cock and starts to stroke firmly, all the while fucking into him, focusing all his effort on making Elias come. It doesn’t take long at all, and when he does, he actually closes his eyes. Tim wants to make another verbal jab at Elias, but he’s out of breath, and all he can manage to do is keep fucking Elias, his thrusts getting short and uneven. He comes sooner than he’d have liked to. It feels great, but he’d wanted to overstimulate Elias a bit more. Still, Tim thinks as he catches his breath, Elias looks wrecked.

“Guess the whole outlet idea was a good one,” Tim says as he’s cleaning himself up. “First time for everything.” His words are still insulting, but they lack real venom behind them. Tim actually is sated. He feels better than he has in quite a while. Annoyance flares up in him again when he sees Elias is back to smirking, though.

“I’m happy to be able to help,” Elias says. Tim would roll his eyes if he weren’t still in his post-orgasm calm. “Come see me if you find yourself needing a release again.” Tim raises an eyebrow, then laughs, a sound he intended to be mocking that instead comes out half-sincere.

“I just might,” he says as he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If I failed at British English, please let me know so I can correct it.


End file.
